Kiss and Love
by Yoru Uchiha
Summary: Esta es una historia SauNaru muy linda, Advertencia: YAOI y LEMON
1. Prologo

Prologo

Aclaraciones: En este fic la mayoría de las parejas serán yaoi (hombrexhombre).

Las parejas serán: sasuke–naruto, itachi- deidara, obito-kakashi, shino-kiba, sai-gaara. Y claro toda historia interesante necesita enredos amorosos.

Al inicio los chicos (sasuke, naruto, neji, etc.) tendrán 12 años y los mayores (Itachi, deidara, sasori, etc.) tendrán 16 y los adultos (kakashi, obito, iruka, etc.) tendrán 21.

ALERTA: Esta fic es en su mayoría Anti-sakura, respeto a quienes les agrada sakura pero a mi no sorry. Y si tienen insultos para sakura déjenlos en los reviews.

Aquí todos tienen inner (es como una conciencia) que los molesta casi todo el rato. Y todos en este fic son mitad animales.

Prologo

Aclaraciones: En este fic la mayoría de las parejas serán yaoi (hombrexhombre).

Las parejas serán: sasuke–naruto, itachi- deidara, obito-kakashi, shino-kiba, sai-gaara. Y claro toda historia interesante necesita enredos amorosos.

Al inicio los chicos (sasuke, naruto, neji, etc.) tendrán 12 años y los mayores (Itachi, deidara, sasori, etc.) tendrán 16 y los adultos (kakashi, obito, iruka, etc.) tendrán 21.

ALERTA: Esta fic es en su mayoría Anti-sakura, respeto a quienes les agrada sakura pero a mi no sorry. Y si tienen insultos para sakura déjenlos en los reviews.

Aquí todos tienen inner (es como una conciencia) que los molesta casi todo el rato. Y todos en este fic son mitad animales.

Prologo

Aclaraciones: En este fic la mayoría de las parejas serán yaoi (hombrexhombre).

Las parejas serán: sasuke–naruto, itachi- deidara, obito-kakashi, shino-kiba, sai-gaara. Y claro toda historia interesante necesita enredos amorosos.

Al inicio los chicos (sasuke, naruto, neji, etc.) tendrán 12 años y los mayores (Itachi, deidara, sasori, etc.) tendrán 16 y los adultos (kakashi, obito, iruka, etc.) tendrán 21.

ALERTA: Esta fic es en su mayoría Anti-sakura, respeto a quienes les agrada sakura pero a mi no sorry. Y si tienen insultos para sakura déjenlos en los reviews.

Aquí todos tienen inner (es como una conciencia) que los molesta casi todo el rato. Y todos en este fic son mitad animales.


	2. Bosque

Bosque

Todo comenzó una tarde a inicios del otoño, un kitsune solitario vagaba a la mitad del bosque, estaba sollozando, había corrido sin rumbo por tanto tiempo que cayo al pie de un sauce y se quedo dormido…

Al poco tiempo despertó al sentir unas manos pasando por su frente y entre sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto y vio a un personaje con cabellera tan negra como la nada con un toque azulado, unas orejitas delicadas y una colita que se sacudía lentamente de un lado a otro y unos bellísimos ojos negros profundos como la noche

-Al fin despertaste

-Ho-hola ¿Quién eres?

-Hmp, eso mismo te iba a preguntar

-M-me llamo Uzumaki Naruto

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke-dijo en un tono orgulloso y poniéndose de pie-¿Qué hacias allí dormido?

-No estaba durmiendo!

-¿A si?- pregunto incrédulo- pues eso parecía ¿Entonces que hacías allí?

-Es solo… que… (inner: dile una mentira!) Estoy perdido

-Idiota

-¿¡Que!? No soy idiota ¡TEME!

-Como dijiste DOBE

Después de un buen rato de discutir…

-*suspiro* ya es tarde ven conmigo mis padres te llevaran a casa

-No! Amm yo… puedo volver solo… gracias-se da la media vuelta

-Pero dijiste que estabas perdido (inner: que torpe)

-En realidad…*jugando con los dedos estilo hinata* eso era mentira, estaba corriendo y corrí hasta adentrarme en este bosque hasta el punto en que no supe como salir y cai rendido-en ningún momento volteo a verlo-

-¿Por qué corrías? (inner: Metiche!)

-Una turba me perseguía me siguieron hasta el final de mi aldea, no se en que punto los perdí pero... no quería mirar atrás. Todos siempre me odiaron y hablaban a mis espaldas diciendo una y otra vez la misma palabra…

- ¿y cual era? (inner: esto no va a terminar bien)

-…Monstruo…

-(inner: bien hecho genio anda sigue haber si lo haces llorar, sasuke: cállate! Yo no sabía… no creí que…, inner: que su vida fuese tan mala?)-y tus padres?

-No sé, nunca los conocí

-ven conmigo *lo toma del brazo*(inner: eso es, has algo de productivo y AYUDALO, sasuke: Lo hare y tu ya cállate)

-Para que?

-Confia, te voy a ayudar

-o-ok*sonrojado* (inner: que lindos ojos los del pelinegro no?, Naru: eso creo… no espera que!, inner: ni lo intentes te atrape!)

-(inner: que tierno se ve sonrojado, sasu:así es… Alto! Yo no quise decir que…!, inner: ya ni como arreglar esto :3)


	3. Casa Uchiha

En la casa Uchiha…

-Ya llegue…-nadie responde- Mis padres seguramente no están en casa… vamos pasa

-Estás seguro de esto? Tal vez a tus padres no les agrade la idea de ayudarme

-Tranquilízate

-Es fácil decirlo, pero como yo lo veo estoy en una casa desconocida, con un neko al que apenas conozco y que dice que me ayudara

- yo no digo que te voy a ayudar, Lo voy a hacer

-pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ayudarme?, a mi un extraño y de diferente especie…

-No se-dijo de manera indiferente y alzando los hombros- (inner: aja! Te gusta que te haces, sasu: no es cierto y que no te dije que te callaras, inner: si me lo dijiste y como siempre no te hice caso)

-Y tus padres donde están?

-Tal vez en una junta de negocios o en un viaje, lo único que sé es que debe tener algo que ver con el trabajo… siempre es igual, pero mi hermano debe estar en casa.

-Tienes hermanos?

-Solo uno y es más grande que yo (inner: y mientras más grande más molesto), seguro está en su cuarto con la computadora, ven vamos a ver.

-de acuerdo-suben las escaleras, al legar a la habitación se ven varios letreros de "no entrar"-estás seguro de abrir la puerta?

-sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por los letreros? No te preocupes solo los puso para "asustar"-abre la puerta y pasan los dos al cuarto el cual estaba en penumbras

-esta muy oscuro no veo nada

-ni yo, donde está el apagador, AUCH!, Me pisaste!

-Auch! Porque me golpeaste!

-fue por pisarme, Ay! Deja de pisarme!

-pues deja de golpearme!

De pronto alguien enciende la luz encontrándose con una escena de pelea

-Que haces ototo baka? Y quien es el? Tu novio acaso?

-¿¡QUE!?-se separan lo mas rápido posible

-es un amigo que necesita ayuda-dice tranquilamente

-mmm, ya veo

-¿sabes donde están nuestros padres? O ¿cuando vuelven?

-solo se que llegaran mañana por la noche

-Bueno será mejor que me valla

-a ver espera…-lo miro de la cabeza a los pies, observo sus orejitas punteagudas entre su cabellera dorada, su colita peluda y esponjada y por ultimo sus ojos azules como el océano- eres un kitsune?

-Sí, eso es malo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-no, no tiene nada de malo, pero creo conocer a alguien que te ayude, ven ototo tengo que hablar contigo asolas

-ok-dijo molesto y saliendo de la habitación dejando solo al kitsune

Afuera de la habitación…

-bien ototo como es que lo quieres ayudar

-pues… el no tiene familia jamás los conoció así que pensé que alguno de los amigos de nuestros padres podría…

-adoptarlo? Si es así creo tener en mente a la persona adecuada, solo debo hacer una llamada

-Pues hazla ya!

-que impaciente ototo-bajo las escaleras hacia la estancia dispuesto a hacer la llamada

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación y saco de allí al kitsune y ambos bajaban a paso lento las escaleras, fue el kitsune quien rompió el silencio

-oye sasuke?

-mmm?

-Que es yaoi?

sasuke se puso rojo cual tomate y casi se cae por las escaleras-Porque preguntas dobe?

-pues esque lo he visto en todos los libros de tu hermano y no se que es ¿es una novela? ¿es buena?, debe serlo pues tu hermano tiene como 50 libros con la misma palabra.

Sasuke tenía una gotaza en la cabeza-maldito pervertido- dijo en un susurro (inner: yo sabía que tu hermano era gay, sasu:no crei que fuera posible..mi hermano es… es, inner: gay, pervertido y maga yaoista, sasu:exacto)- bueno pues el yaoi es una relación hombre x hombre (inner: que tacto tienes -_-*)

Naruto quedo estático ante lo que oyó y se sonrojo súbitamente- Ahhh

-(inner: cambia de tema que ambos están compitiendo con el rojo de una manzana!)- oye naruto tienes hambre?

-Sí mucha!

-ven sígueme, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Ramen!-decía sonriendo

-eso no es nutritivo, mejor comerás ensalada

-Entonces para que preguntas-siseo molesto y haciendo un adorable puchero

Sasuke debía admitirlo le encantaba hacer enojar al rubio y ver sus puchero, aunque al final lo vería sonreír pues le daría lo que el quería.

Notas: qué tal? Este es mi primer fic espero que este quedando bien déjenme sus comentarios.


	4. Larga Noche

_: Noche larga : _

-Amo el ramen- decía naruto sonriente llevándose otro bocado a la boca

-hmp, le divertía ver las acciones del rubio y sonriente se veía lindo

-oye y tu hermano que hace, tarda mucho

-no se, pero seguro ya no tarda

-termine-dijo itachi parado en la puerta de la cocina

-lo ves-(inner: Ahh! Que miedo parece que lo invocaste, sasu: que miedosa, inner: yo que tu tendría cuidado! Que puedo apoderarme de tu cuerpo y besar a naruto, sasu: no lo harías, inner: rétame, sasu: ya esta bien tu ganas, inner: como siempre)

-mi trabajo está hecho-decía prendiendo la cafetera

-que hiciste?

-desconfías hermano?

-déjame ponerlo de este modo ¡sí, mucho!

-hmp, bueno el punto es que sabrán todo por la mañana, mientras hay que ver donde pasara la noche

-tenemos habitaciones de invitados (inner: torpe!)

-si lo se, pero crei que, no se querías que el durmiera en otro lugar-le miraba insinuándole "algo".

-a que te refie… Maldito Itachi Pervertido!

Naruto se quedo en shock por unos segundos procesando los posibles pensamientos del uchiha mayor- esta será una larga noche *suspiro* (inner: tú crees?)

-vamos naruto te mostrare tu habitación

-si-se levanta de la mesa

-suerte hermanito, si necesitan algo avísenme, agua, comida, películas, condones…

-Maldito itachi deja de ser un pervertido!

-no prometo nada-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro (inner: para mi que te hace falta novio, ita: yo ya tengo una persona en mente sin embargo no lo he conquistado aun, inner: yo que tú me daba prisa que te lo bajan)

Arriba de las escaleras…

-bueno… tu dormirás aquí- abrió la puerta, se observa una habitación con los muebles café claro, a cada lado de la cama había dos mesitas de noche y en una se encontraba una lámpara de lava, también había un baño con una tina y al frente de la cama un ropero bastante amplio

-o-ok

-Mi habitación esta dos puertas a la derecha si necesitas algo avísame, por cierto si te quieres duchar hay toallas en el armario

-de acuerdo, gracias… amm me darías permiso- dijo haciendo un ademan a la salida

-que niña eres- dijo burlonamente y cruzando los brazos y con media sonrisa-hmp, está bien-sale de la habitación

-se desabrocha la chamarra y empieza a desvestirse dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Se sabe que los nekos son curiosos por naturaleza, además no era un neko cualquiera era un Uchiha y además su inner no le dejaba en paz diciéndole que había una gran vista al otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke abrió solo un poco la puerta para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que que el torzo color canela del kitsune el cual a sus doce años tenia muy bien trabajado. Aquella imagen lo había hipnotizado.

-(sasu: dios mío sabia que no debía husmear, inner: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, salgamos de aquí antes de que tu instinto cobre vida, sasu: ok)

Sasuke salió corriendo directo a su habitación queriendo olvidar esa imagen.

Mientras tanto naruto seguía desvistiéndose sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

Las mejillas de sasuke estaban teñidas de un color rojo, su corazón latía muy rápido, sus músculos se habían tensado y sentía un dolor en la entrepierna. No podía pensar con claridad, el rubio le había causado sensaciones raras desde que lo vio

Flash Back

_Iba caminando por el bosque ya que se había aburrido en su casa, cuando de pronto vio algo de color naranja entre los arboles._

_-que será eso? (inner: pues ve a ver, sasu: en serio como me deshago de ti, inner: sin mi te ocultarías siempre bajo tu mascarita de niño insensible)-mientras discutía consigo mismo se fue acercando hasta el objeto y cuando se acerco lo suficiente distinguió lo que era-es un niño (inner: mas correctamente es un kitsune y es uno muy lindo, sasu: porque de todas las conciencias me tuviste que tocar tu niña, inner: amargado, cuando menos te divierto, oye no se mueve estará muerto, sasu: no creo mira esta respirando, inner: hay que lindas orejitas, sasu: a ver)- sasuke se acerco hasta el niño, se agacho y puso la cabeza del pequeño sobre sus piernas, comenzó a jugar con sus orejitas y su cabello (inner: pareces gatito con una bola de estambre, sasu: tonta!, inner: di lo que quieras te parece tierno ese pequeño)- muy entretenido estaba con las orejitas y su discusión interna que no se dio cuenta que el kitsune despertaba._

Fin del Flash Back

(inner: te doy una pista?, sasu: que quieres! No molestes!, inner: oye te intento ayudar!, lo que tu no ves que yo si es que te gusta naruto!, sasu: gus-gustarme?, inner: ding ding ding tenemos un ganador, sasu: hablas en serio?, inner: se que te molesto todo el tiempo pero esta vez soy sincera) sasuke no quería creerlo, era imposible, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenia y entonces se decidió si era cierto que le gustaba el kitsune seria SUYO y solamente SUYO.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del rubio…

Naruto se estaba enjabonando mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido el dia de hoy, y en lo que ocurriría mañana; pero mas que eso su mente estaba en una discusión interna la cual era causa de cierto pelinegro. Termino de bañarse, tomo una toalla se seco y salió del baño aun con la toalla atada a su cintura, se sento en la cama y a los pies de esta había una pijama azul cielo con rayas blancas.

-(Naru: quien la habrá traido?, Inner: no se, Naru: seria Sasuke?, Inner: lo dudo seguro estaba muy ocupado desangrándose, Naru:que?, Inner: nada, no dije nada).

Naruto comenzó a vestirse con aquella pijama aun intentando hacer que su Inner le dijera.

Por otra parte en la cocina…

Se encontraba Itachi tomando una taza de café cuando vio bajando un angelito.

-así que te quedo bien la pijama?

-ah? Si gracias.- le sonrio

-quieres algo?

-solo un vaso con agua por favor

-si por supuesto- se levanto a servir el agua-por cierto cuando subas podrías decirle a mi hermano que baje

-si

-gracias, toma- le da el vaso-

-gracias-subio de nueva cuenta y se fue directo a la habitación del neko, y toco a la puerta- Sasuke?

-pasa-le susurro-

El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero con los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana era suficiente para ver la mitad de la habitación y a Sasuke sentado en su cama abrazando sus rodillas.

-Estas bien?

-Sí, que sucede?

Naruto se acerco a la cama dejando el vaso en una de las mesitas- seguro- lo mira fijamente y se da cuenta de que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos tenían un leve brillo rojizo- no te ves bien- le pone una mano en la frente- no tienes fiebre.

-naruto- susurra

-que sucede?

-ven- toma la mano del rubio alejándola de su frente y con su otra mano toma el mentón del ojiazul el cual se sonrojo demasiado; sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-sa…suke

Sasuke acabo con la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso para que naruto no lo rechazara. El rubio había cerrado sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquel contacto, de pronto sintió como las manos del pelinegro bajaban hasta su cintura y se posaban posesivamente en ella acercándolo aun más, por lo que el puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke. Cuando se les acabo el aire tuvieron que separarse.

-p-por q-que?

-porque-se acerca a su oído- tú me gustas

-e-enserio?

-Por supuesto no te mentiría

Se volvieron a besar hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados juntos.


	5. El resultado de una llamada

A la mañana siguiente

Se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha junto con naruto desayunando en un peculiar silencio…

-y… que tal durmieron (inner: yo no creo que hayan dormido, ita: lo se, es que me quieren ver la cara de tonto si ya se que durmieron juntos, inner: pues con la cara que tienes XD)

Mientras los mas pequeños tenían un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y apenas pudieron articular un "bien" para poder seguir comiendo cuando de pronto.

Ding Dong (que buenos efectos de sonido :P)

-valla llegaron temprano

-a quien invitaste itachi?

-ya veras

Itachi se levanta a abrir la puerta

-hola-saluda y los deja pasar

-y bien itachi para que nos llamaste?-dice un neko de cabellos plateados, orejas y cola del mismo color, y cuyo rostro tiene tapado

-un segundo yo conozco esa voz-dice sasuke quien se haya parado alado de naruto en el umbral de la cocina

-hola sobrino-saluda otro neko de cabello, orejas, cola y ojos negros.

-Tio Obito, tio Kakashi? Que hacen aquí?

-venimos porque itachi nos llamo ayer

-Vale y yo a que he venido oto-san?-pregunto una niña que se hallaba detrás de kakashi, de cabellos negros que hacían conjunto con sus orejas y cola tenia ojos verdes y debía tener la misma edad que sasuke y naruto

-no te quejes yoru

-quien se queja yo solo pregunto, oye oto-san mira un kitsune- dice señalando al pequeño parado a lado de sasuke.

-h-hola- saluda tímidamente el rubio

-hay pero que lindo- se acerca a los chicos-hola primo-se dirige a él pelinegro

-primo?

-veras sasuke nosotros adoptamos a yoru hace unos meses- explica el peliplata

-ya veo, espera, adoptaron?

-si, es por eso que los llame ototo

-pues yo ya me perdi, me quieren explicar- dijo el pelinegro mayor

-si yo te explico pasemos mejor a la sala-dice itachi

Una vez se encontraron todos en la sala excepto los menores a los cuales mandaron al patio…

-verán ese pequeño kitsune llamado naruto no tiene familia y pensaba que…

-que podríamos adoptarlo- termino obito

-pues si que me dicen?

-que… nos encantaría-dijo obito- siempre hemos querido adoptar un kitsune verdad?- le pregunto a su koi

-si por supuesto, pero como lo encontraron?

-ese fue mi hermano, la verdad no le pregunte, pero parece que enserio le agrada el rubio

Afuera en el patio…

-cómo te llamas kitsune?

-me llamo naruto

-qué lindo nombre- decía con una sonrisa

-yoru, cierto, así que ahora eres parte de la familia- los interrumpió el pelinegro que se empezaba a poner celoso

-eso creo, una pregunta ¿ustedes que son?

-a que te refieres- pregunto inocente el ojiazul

-a que si son pareja?

-p-porque preguntas- decía nerviosamente el ojinegro

-pues porque aunque lleve viviendo muy poco con una familia se perfectamente lo que son los celos, además me parecen lindos juntos, jijijijiji

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por esa respuesta.

-Yoru, no los estas molestando verdad- decía kakashi quien acababa de llegar

-no, yo jamás jajajajaja- dijo divertida

-aja, disculpa naruto necesitamos que vengas adentro un rato si?

-vamos dobe-decia haciendo ademan de entrar también

-lo siento sasuke pero solo naruto, vamos-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a naruto y se lo llevaba

-ja, conozco esa señal-dijo la pelinegra

-que señal?

-pues es lo mismo que paso cuando me adoptaron

-en serio?-quizá no lo demostró pero estaba muy feliz de que sus tíos lo adoptaran así lo vería muy seguido.

-si, oye si te gusta verdad?, y no intentes negarlo que ya me aprendí las señales de los uchiha (inner: y costo mucho tiempo, Yoru: cierto)

-pues si- lo admitió (inner:y que pasara ahora, ojala se queden en la misma escuela, sasu:por primera vez te doy la razón, inner: engreído )

-que bien, espero que seamos buenos amigos sasuke y descuida cuidare bien a naruto.

-gracias

-y apropósito, toma esto- le lanza hojas a la cabeza

-esa me la pagas- comienzan a jugar

En la sala…

-que dices naruto te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia- dijo el pelinegro mayor

-me encantaría- dice muy feliz.

Notas:¿Qué tal?, por cierto para los que no saben oto-san: significa padre y koi:se utiliza para decir pareja… en fin dejen sus comentarios


	6. Un ¿Adios? y una Promesa

_-que dices naruto te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia- dijo el pelinegro mayor_

_-me encantaría- dice muy feliz._

Mientras naruto era mimado por su nuevo padre, kakashi se encargo de llamar a los otros pequeños que se encontraban cubiertos completamente por hojas secas.

-que les paso?-pregunto el peliplata

-amm, los arboles nos atacaron, jajajajaja- decía muy divertida- y que paso tengo nuevo hermanito?

-si- respondió obito

-genial- corrió a abrazar al kitsune

El resto del día se la pasaron jugando y platicando así es como se enteraron que naruto había huido de su villa y como conoció a sasuke, también que obito y kakashi habían buscado adoptar desde hace mucho tiempo a un kitsune y en su búsqueda encontraron a Yoru y decidieron adoptarla.

Después de cenar los más pequeños subieron a la habitación del uchiha para jugar videojuegos.

-vale, que videojuegos tienes cuñado- pregunto la ojiverde

-como me dijiste?!- pregunto con un ligero sonrojo

-Tsk. Sordo- dijo mostrándole la lengua

Pov. Yoru

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos jugando no se separaron para nada y también de vez en cuando se daban un beso, no es que me moleste, para nada, pero suficiente tengo con ver a mis padres pasarse saliva como para venir aquí a verlo en primera fila aunque no niego que saque algo bueno de esto pues he tomado muchas fotos que se que me servirán algún dia o para venderlas a un club yaoi lo que pase primero.

Empiezo a notar como todos tenemos sueño asi que como soy una invitada me adueñe de la cama de mi primo para echarme una siestecita, como ellos están muy ocupados discutiendo no creo que se den cuenta.

A las 10 de la noche…

Los niños ya se hallaban dormidos así que kakashi subió a yoru y a naruto al auto aun dormidos, he itachi dejo dormido a sasuke en su habitacion.

-bueno nos vemos- decía itachi desde la puerta de su casa

-si por supuesto- le respondió obito subiendo a su coche

Llegando a la mansión Uchiha/Hatake

-uah- bostezo la pelinegra tallándose los ojos- donde estamos?

-ya llegamos a casa- dijo el peliplata con su ojito feliz

-qué pero, porque no despertaron a naruto para despedirse de sasuke- dijo volteando a ver al rubio quien aun no se despertaba

-se veían muy cansados y no queríamos molestarlos-dijo el pelinegro

-pero papá, mañana nos vamos a España ¿no es cierto?

-lo había olvidado por completo

-pero naruto se pondrá muy triste- dijo preocupada

-descuida no durara mucho nuestro viaje, les llamaremos cuando aterrice el jet

-pero…

-anda ya es muy tarde vete a dormir

-ya que, bueno como naru no tiene cuarto aun, que tal si se queda en el mio, siiii- suplico

-esta bien- dijo kakashi, al tiempo que tomaba a naruto en sus brazos para subirlo a la habitacion de la pelinegra, al llegar le dijo- bueno duermete ya

-claro-dijo subiendo a su cama y tapandose

Cuando su padre acomodo a naruto en una cama junto a yoru le dio un beso de buenas noches a ambos y salio del cuarto.

-pero mira que es despistado jajajaja, aun no sabe que yo jamas hago lo que me dicen- se acerca al rubio y comienza a sacudirle suavemente para despertarlo- naru-nii anda despierta

-mmm, que pasa

-necesito decirte algo muy grave- dice de manera muy seria, dandole un mal presentimiento a naruto

-que sucede?- pregunta temeroso

Despues de explicarle que se irian del pais por un par de años, a lo cual naruto se puso muy triste.

-ni siquiera pude despedirme

-tranquilo en eso te puedo ayudar, ven

Salieron de la habitacion y bajaron a la sala donde yoru tomo el telefono y marco un número

-ok esta llamando a la casa de sasuke, ten- le entrega el telefono- dile cuanto quieras

-pero y si el no responde

-tranquilo lo hará, ahora yo vigilo que no vengan mis padres

Naruto se quedo con el telefono pegado a la oreja y cuando penso que nadie contestaria una voz lo sorprendio

_-¿Quién habla?_

-¿sasuke?

_-naruto… porque hablas tan tarde, que paso_

-lo que sucede es que mañana me voy a ir

_-a donde_

-a españa- pasaron unos segundos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada

_- por cuanto tiempo_

-aun no lo se- dijo naru con las orejas agachadas

-haber dame eso- dijo la pelinegra quitandole el telefono- escuchame con atencion uchiha, eso de mudarnos a españa es por un trabajo que le ofrecieron a mi padre asi que no sabemos cuanto vamos a estar alla, pero lo que si se es que no voy a permitir que nadie se le acerque a naru-chan hasta que vuelva a verte vale, bien te lo regreso- y le devolvio el telefono

-_tu nueva hermana esta loca_

_-_jajajaja- rio nervioso

-_pero espero que cumpla, naruto prometes nunca olvidarme_

_-_lo prometo, y tu me dejaras de querer?

-_jamas_

_-_entonces es una promesa- dijo sumamente feliz

_- hecho, nos volveremos a ver naruto eso tenlo por seguro_

_-_de acuerdo, te voy a extrañar

_-igual yo_

_-_adios

-_adios- y colgaron al mismo tiempo_

- descuida naru volveremos mas pronto de lo que te imaginas y estaras de nuevo con el bastardo de mi primo, esa es mi promesa

-gracias

- bueno vamos a dormir o no nos levantaremos mañana

-ok- dijo siguiendola de regreso al cuarto

Continuara

Que les parece? Dejen sus comentarios y en el siguiente cap saldran mas personaje, nuevas parejitas y una que otra entrometida. Comenten cual quieren que sea la primera parejita en salir. Hasta pronto


	7. ¿Institutos?

Dos años despues

(En España, más exactamente en el instituto Sweet Amoris(n/a: lo siento no tengo buena imaginacion para los nombres))

Se podria apreciar a un kitsune en la asotea del instituto comiendo su almuerzo muy comodamente hasta que…

-Niii-san!-grito una chica pelinegra asustando al rubio

-aaaahh!- grito asustado hasta que vio de quien se trataba- me quieres matar del susto o que!- dijo molesto para luego hacer un puchero

-jamas haria algo como eso, jajajaja solo que es divertido ver tus pucheros- (inner: no importa cuanto cresca sigue siendo igual de infantil, yoru: eso ni se diga, ademas lo tierno le sienta bien)-oye puedo quedarme aquí

-pues claro eres mi hermana- dijo sonriendo de manera muy amplia

-oye me sorprende que gaara no este por aquí, donde esta?- pregunto sacando sus onigiris

-me parece que esta buscando a su hermana temari, y ¿Por qué se te hace raro que no este por aqui?

-pues casi siempre esta contigo por eso pregunte por el, en fin, hiciste la tarea de mate

-HAY NO LA TAREA SE ME OLVIDO!- grito desesperado el ojiazul

-sabes casi me dejas sorda- dijo de la manera mas calmada posible sacando algo de su mochila- ten aquí esta la tarea

-en serio? Gracias- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora

-de nada, despues de todo no puedo permitir que mi hermano saque malas calificaciones y hablando de malas calificaciones, si no te pones a estudiar tendre que darte tutoria entendiste

-si, de acuerdo, pero eso no te atrasara?

-como crees- dijo sonriendole de manera casi maternal- ademas a mi me encanta ayudarte oni-san- dijo revolviendole el cabello- anda apurate a copiar la tarea que ya no falta mucho para la clase- dijo poniendose de pie

-a donde vas?- pregunto curioso

-aquí a la escalera tu descuida no tardo

Una vez afuera

-donde se habra metido ese… a ahí esta, Hey gaara!-Le grito al pelirrojo que venia subiendo por las escaleras dispuesto a llegar a la asotea

-que necesitas yoru?- pregunto de manera directa

-dos cosas, una donde esta hinata-chan

-esta en el comedor

-bien y segunda, necesito que alguien cuide a mi hermano de los pervertidos mientras hago un proyecto con hinata te importaria cuidarlo por mi- pregunto sonrindole

-no, para nada, sabes que haria cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarlos a ti y a naru (n/a: eso lo explicare mas adelante, y si pensaron que gaara esta enamorado de naru, pues si, yo les dije que necesitaba triangulos amorosos y este me parece el mas apropiado)

-pues gracias no tardare mucho-dijo bajando la escalera, cuando llego al final se volteo para decirle- y gaara, me parece que ya te habia comentado algo al respecto de mi hermano, confio en ti y se que no haras nada malo ya que si no, soy capaz de arrancarte las orejas de mapache que tienes, quedo claro- mostrandole un brillo rojizo en sus ojos

-hmp- respondio asintiendo y volviendo a subir

-hmp- se volteo encaminandose al comerdor

En el comedor

-kiba-kun, no deberias comer tan aprisa- dijo una peliazul jugando con sus dedos mientras veia a su amigo deborar su almuerzo

-no pasa nada hinata-chan, que me podria pasar- dijo sonriendole mostrandole sus colmillos

-yo diria que te dara hipo, perro- dijo una chica ojijade hacercandose a la mesa, donde se encontraba una neko peliazul con ojos blancos, y un inu* pelicafe y unas curiosas marcas en forma de tiangulos invertidos de color rojo en cada mejilla- y bien ya comenzaron el proyecto hinata-chan- dijo sentandose entre ambos

-no estabamos esperandote yoru-chan

-yo diria que kiba-inu arrasaba con la cafeteria-dijo divertida

-eso no es cierto y deja de decirme inu, hip… (si no saben hip, para mi es como la onomatopeya del hipo, jajajaja)

-te dije que te daria hipo

-que hip… mal hip…

-anda bebe agua- dijo la ojiverde pasandole un vaso con agua

-si hip… gracias hip…-dijo empinandose el vaso hasta beber la ultima gota

-bueno que les parece si nos vamos a la biblioteca-dijo a ojiplata

-a mi me parece bien- apoyo la pelinegra

-a mi igual- acepto el pelicafe ya sin hipo

De vuelta en la asotea

-asi que has olvidado de nuevo hacer tu tarea-dijo un mapache pelirrojo

-jajajaja-revia nerviosamente el kitsune mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza- si pero sera la ultima vez dattebayo

-hmp-dijo a modo de respuesta

-oye gaara, porque buscabas a temari-dijo el rubio mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios

-pues otra vez se metio en problemas y el director la estaba buscando asi que me mando a mi a buscarla

-ya veo, oye y mi hermana

-creo que fue a hacer un proyecto con hinata

-me ayudas a buscarla tengo que devolverle su cuaderno

-claro vamos

En la biblioteca

-oigan y de que vamos a hacer la condenada revista

-yo digo que de la historia egipcia- sugirio hinata

-yo digo que de asesinatos

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "es enserio tan sadica eres"

Bueno entonces no y ya- dijo cruzandose de brasos- vamos a hacerla de la historia egipcia, mejor?

-sip- dijeron al unisono

-bien entonces hay que buscar un libro de…- en ese momento se distrajo con el titulo de un libro "quimica avanzada", y lo tomo del estante

-que es eso neko- dijo el pelicafe

-un libro- dijo señalando lo evidente

-ya se que es un libro me refiero para que lo quieres

-pues estaba buscando uno como este hace tiempo asi que aprovechare para llevarmelo

-aquí esta el de egipto- dijo la ojiperla

-muy bien hay que comenzar-dijo kibe muy animado

-si,-dijo mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila-diablos

-que pasa- pregunto la chica

-esque le preste mi cuaderno a naru-ni y las clases ya van a comenzar

En eso se escucha como alguien asota la puerta de la biblioteca recibiendo un "silencio" de la bibliotecaria

-ni-san aquí esta tu cuaderno gracias

-a que bien, justo me preguntaba por el, sera mejor que nos vallamos al salon y el proyecto lo continuemos en una casa- dijo volteandose a sus compañeros

-claro- respondio el inu

-que les parece en mi casa

-de acuerdo- dijeron

-vamos naruto, gaara, ya casi inicia la clase de matematicas

- si y ese profe jamas llega de buen humor- dijo el rubio

En Japon

(Más exactamente en el instituto Konoha High School(n/a: insisto yo y mi imaginacion corta XD))

-o vamos pueden hacer mas que eso, exploten su juventud- gritaba un neko con peinado de ongo, y su mano arriba en una pose muy chistosa (osea gai-sensei), que era el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto

-asi lo aremos profesor- respondio un neko que parecia ser la copia exacta del entranador copiando du pose (n/a: estos dos como me dan pena ajena)

- ya callate lee y sigue practicando- dijo un neko con el pelo de color café y muy largo con ojos perla

-si neji-san-dijo volviendo al juego

-pero como son lentos-dijo un neko pelinegro con los ojos de igual color y piel muy palida

-sai atrapa- grito un neko que a diferencia del otro tenia unos reflejos azulados en su cabello negro (n/a: a que saben de que se trata), lansandole el balon

-buen pase uchiha –bastardo- dijo atrapando el balon e intentando encestar, y el tiro le fallo-diablos!

-A un lado copia-barata- dijo el uchiha abriendose paso, tomando el balon y lansando un tiro perfecto-ja!

-tuviste suerte peinado-de-cacatua- le dijo sai

-ja eso quisieras, no necesito suerte pintor-de-cuarta- empezo la discusion

-ya parenla- grito el sensei- vallanse a las duchas

De vuelta a Sweet Amoris

(Quien queria una descripcion grafica de los chicos en la ducha se aguanta)

_Alumnos del instituto Sweet Amoris de 2º año, y pertenecientes a los clubes de arte, musica, teatro o danza presentarse en el auditorio enseguida._

-para que nos querran- pregunto una neko rubia de ojos azules a otra pelinegra

-no se pero sera mejor que nos apuremos ino- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que varios de sus compañeros

Una vez en el auditorio

_Queridos alumnos los hemos reunido hoy aquí para darles la noticia de que seremos anfitriones del campeonato estudiantil de basquetbol, y con este fin organizaremos una fiesta donde mostraremos a los estudiantes mas talentosos de cada club antes de que inicie el torneo._

-que escuelas on las que vendran-pregunto alguien del publico

_Vendran las escuelas Konoha High School,Campri oka y Carol bauer….._

_Continuara…_

Alfin mis queridos lectores, en el siguiente capitulo habra romance, accion, drama y saldran nuevos personajes que se me ocurrio meter dado el nombre de los instituto como: Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Alexis, Jade, Iris, Amber, Armin y muchos mas (quienes han jugado corazon de melon o de bombon saben quienes son, si no busquenlos XD)…si gustan otros personajes solo diganmelos o mas parejas. Hasta la proxima.

*inu: significa perro en japones


	8. Practicando y ¿Recordando?

Practicando y ¿Recordando?

En el auditorio se armo el escandolo a gran escala al nombrar los institutos que vendrian al torneo.

-Konoha high school?-pregunto ino- pense que era mas un internado

-en realidad ino Konoha high school es una escuela unicamente para hombres, a diferencia de Carol Bauer que es un colegio femenino, y Campri oka es una escuela mixta al igual que la nuestra-dijo yoru

-valla-dijeron los integrantes de su grupo (gaara, temari, naruto, kiba, hinata, ino)

-ja! No importa quienes vengan nosotros ganaremos- dijo un inu pelirrojo, pero no como gaara sino que su cabello era un poco mas opaco en comparacion, detrás de este venia otro inu pero este era rubio, ademas de un neko de pelo gris y ojos bicolor con un porte muy elegante

-oh vamos Castiel, si el año pasado cuando se fueron al torneo en konoha han terminado empatados- le recordo yoru

-grr pues no se volvera a repetir, el año pasado les subestimamos este año no sera igual-dijo bastante molesto

-pues este año yo estoy acargo del periodico estudiantil y si pierden les aseguro que en las criticas no les tendremos compasion- dijo ino

-dudas de nosotros ino-chan- pregunto Lysandro

-bueno ya basta de platicas sin fin nosotros debemos ensayar para la recepcion de los institutos y ustedes para el partido asi que nos vamos, adios Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel- dijo la pelinegra dando media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino a la salida del auditorio. Con sus amigos siguiendola de cerca.

En KHS

Despues de las duchas, los muchachos se fueron a sus respectivas clases (que por cierto eran las ultimas.) en uno de los salones se encontraban sai, shikamaru, sasuke, neji y lee conversando antes de que llegara su profesor

-Este año les ganaremos!- mencione con entuciasmo el neko vestido de un verde demasido llamativo

-por supuesto que si lee- comento el ojiperla

-pues ganaremos si sai ni falla otra vez-menciono el pelinegro (con cara de estriñido jajajaja XD)

-esa vez fue tu culpa uchiha-bastardo –dijo sai como siempre para molestar a su primo

-ya basta- comento un chico somnoliento- son muy problematicos- dijo con cara de aburrido- ya llega el profesor- anuncio acomodandose en su banca para dormir (no entiendo el se duerme y saca 10 y si yo lo hago me regañan y aparte saco 5 T-T que injusto). Despues de 30 min de clase, se dio un aviso…

_Este anuncio es para informales que como cada año para el torneo de basketball se elige una de las escuelas concursantes como sede de este evento, este año la escuela sede sera: Sweet Amoris._

Terminando las clases… todos se fueron a sus el camino hacia la casa uchiha, ivan caminando sasuke y sai ambos sumidos en un silencio por diferentes razones, por un lado sai pensaba sobre lo que habia leido en un libro sobre personas antisociales y lo asociaba con su primo y muy a su pesar compañero de clases, mientras sasuke recordaba un momento que habia atesorado todo este tiempo, el dia que conocio a su pequeño kitsune he intentaba imaginar como se veria ahora, pues si bien sabia Yoru le habia informado que Sweet Amoris era su colegio; con su prima mantenia contacto por correo sin embargo no sabia nada de naruto y su prima evadia el tema por completo haciendo que a sasuke lo invadiera un sentimiento de terror al pensar que algo le podia haber ocurrido a naruto en el tiempo que este estuvo alejado de él o que quiza el rubio no recordase su promesa o peor...

-Sasuke –dijo sai sacandolo de sus pensamientos- ya llegamos y tú tienes las llaves

-ah cierto- saco sus llaves de su bolsillo las undio en la cerradura y abrio la puerta- andando copia-barata- dijo entrando y sin saludar siquiera se fue a su habitacion, y se tumbo en su cama cerrando sus ojos- naruto- susurro para si mismo- espero aun me recuerdes- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

De regreso a España en la casa Uchiha/Hatake

-estoy axhausto –exclamo un rubio undiendose en la cama de su hermana

-esta rio por lo bajo, desde la puerta de su habitacion por lo facil que se cansaba su hermano menor- o vamos naru, el entrenamiento no estuvo tan pesado-dijo alsando los hombros

-pero que dices- menciono volteandose solo un poco para verla a la cara-si todos terminaron agotados

-pues ni gaara ni temari se quejaron, kitsune- dijo mientras veia como naruto se empezaba a quedar dormido

-pues no se como no se cansaron con tremendo ejercicio- dijo por ultimo para cerrar sus ojos

-descansa- dijo acercandose a su hermano dormido y apartandole unos cabellos de su frente y darle un beso en ella, para despues sentarse en su escritorio a hacer la tarea

_Mientras en el mundo de los sueños con naruto…_

_Todo estaba sumamente oscuro, de pronto esa oscuridad comenzó a tomar forma de un neko con el cabello sumamente negro y ojos de igual color, este empezaba a decir su nombre al principio como un susurro despues se oía mas fuerte- naruto, ven- su voz de alguna extraña manera lo atraia- naruto-de pronto ya no desia su nombre si no- la promesa, una promesa nos une no lo olvides- luego todo se esfumo.Y naruto desperto bastante agitado._

-Naruto que te pasa-pregunto alarmada su hermana por como habia reaccionado su hermanito, en un minuto este dormia placidamente y al siguiente se despertaba gritando un "No espera Sas…". Sabia que se debia a los sueños que ultimamente estaba teniendo el rubio, que estaban relacionados con cierto neko de ojos negros. Pero habia un problema… Naruto habia olvidado a Sasuke o al menos parcialmente debio a un accidente que tuvo un par de meses atrás, por ello jamas lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra pues se culpaba de aquel accidente. "Si tan solo te hubiera cuidado mejor naruto, esto no te estaria pasando, perdoname. Sasuke espero tambien me perdones por esto, ya que cuando veas a naru y este no te reconosca debere decirte la verdad"- estas bien naru

-si solo fue otra vez ese sueño

-tranquilo yo te cuido- dijo abrazandolo protectoramente acurrucandolo en sus brazos para calmarlo y que volviese a dormir si quieria. "Naruto, se que puedes recordar algo, solo debes querer recuperar esos recuerdos, esfuerzate un poco más"

Continuara….

En el siguiente capitulo. ¿Naruto esta en el club de…?

Naruto: ¿Quién es sasuke, porque me conoce y porque se me hace tan familiar?

Sasuke: ¿Yoru que estas ocultando? ¿Porque cuidas a naruto con tanto recelo? ¿¡Porque naruto no sabe quien soy!?

Obito: pensamos que era por tu bien, perdonanos naruto…

Yoru: Naruto hay algo que debes saber… Sasuke perdoname es culpa mia, no pude hacer nada, cuanto lo siento ¡Perdon!

Sasuke: Naruto te voy a recuperar no dejare que te vallas de mi lado nuevamente… Solo dame una oportunidad… Te ayudare a recordar

Yoru: ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!... Plasta rosa mas te vale alejarte de sasuke ¡Me has entendido! "he de remediarlo todo, Naruto te juro por mi vida que seras feliz para la eternidad con Sasuke"

Un juramento de sangre, Recuerdos perdidos y Una nueva oportunidad…

¿Qué les parece? ¡Por favor dejen sus reviews!


End file.
